


Under Your Wing (Trafalgar Law x Harpy Reader)

by CoffeeMonster



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Slow Burn, harpy reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeMonster/pseuds/CoffeeMonster
Summary: Law finds a crow harpy in his closet
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up guys! The harpies in this fic is a version i made up for the one piece universe. Long story short, male harpies exist in this universe. Females rarely lay unfertilized eggs except the poultry types. They also go in heat when close to a potential mate. Their other quirks are otherwise maintained. Just think of them as birdpeople. 
> 
> Also, i wrote this fic because im still butthurt that monet is dead. She's one of my favorite female characters and I think her design is really cool. Anyways, enjoy!

Trafalgar Law did not expect to carry an odd predicament when his ship entered the new world.

It was a sunny afternoon and the polar tang was sailing through miraculous peaceful waters, the signs of a sea king looming to attack nor the presence of the navy patrolling gracefully absent. Silence surrounds his environment that the surgeon found himself reminiscing Corazon's devil fruit as he studied cozily in his office, his reading glasses fogging slightly with the laxed air he breathe out. A cup of coffee sits on his table, the bitter taste still embracing his tongue after each occssional sip that he takes. Everything was completely ordinary, a usual day of cruising without mere distemper, that is until he heard an intruding sound which had him curling on the floor with his hands covering his ears. He couldn't explain what had happened, but the blood that dripped from his ear was enough to tell him that the current situation is more than serious. Opening the door to his office, he found his most trusted crew named Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi, running towards him, their eyes filled with utmost worry. He could see their disheveled appearance as though they have been on a chase but what truly made the surgeon's blood boil was the bleeding wound Bepo was sporting on his arm.

"What happened?!" he growled, teeth gritting in fury.

"Weve been breached captain! It flew through one of the windows and assaulted our crew upstairs!" Bepo announced, applying pressure on his injury, "We tried to catch it but it was too fast!"

"It appears as if searching captain. It entered each room in the tang wreaking havoc!" Penguin nervously reported.

"I see, where has it headed now?" the surgeon asked. He produced a bandage from one of his cabinets and quickly dressed the polar bear's wound.

"We're not sure captain" answered Shachi "The last time we had a glimpse of it was when it entered this hall. It could be anywhere!"

"Very well, all three of you, aid the others who were injured! I'll take care of the bastard myself!"

The trio made their salute and carried on their captain's order.

Foaming in the mouth would be an understatement. If there is anything that Law treasures more than his life, it is his crew whom he sees as his own family. Anyone who makes the stupid decision to harm them will face his wrath and with each room that he opens, he is more than ready to use his counter shock without any hint of mercy. He would prefer to use his sword on the intruder though and have them sliced into pieces for the rest of their misrable life, but unfortunately, the surgeon had left the nodachi in his quarters which he was currently entering. Each furniture was turned upside down, his bedsheets ruined by clawmarks but what truly puzzled the surgeon was trail of white feathers he found on the floor. The mess of plumes directed him towards his closet where he could see parts of wings poking out of the ajar. This clue gave him an understanding why his crew referred to the intruder as "it" rather than human pronouns. It wasn't human at all. However, no matter what this creature is, the warlord gives no care. Its only option was to pay dreadfully for hurting his crew.

"Step out of the closet" hissed Law, his mouth formed into a snarl as he spewed each word venomously.

But there was no movement from the creature, thus he repeated his command in a more dangerous tone.  
"Step out of the closet right now and I will make your death less painful"

This time, it seems that the threat worked as the closet door rotated clockwise revealing the intruder.

It was a she and she was a harpy, a creature he thought was only a character in a fancy mythology book. She has e/c eyes that glowed in the dimly lit room, irises blown wide while she observed him. The length of her arms were replaced by snow colored wings, instead of her feet were talons that appeared sharp as a newly honed knife. Against her chest was his beloved nodachi that was carefuly snugged by her anthropomorphic hands. It is also peculiar to say that she was shaking in fear, sounds of distress similar to a whimper when crying escaped her trembling lips. It confused the warlord. Why the hell is she chickening out right now after conciously breaching a pirate ship to steal a precious weapon? He couldn't discern a proper reason, but his hunch lead him to believe that she was a coward. A coward who will face her punishment as she slowly and carefully stepped out of the closet and into the light which gave way for the doctor to assess his enemy clearly.

He couldn't help but stare in awe.

She was beautiful, there's no room for denying it. Her face was angelic, an accurate representation of innocence that it perfectly matched the color of her wings. Her body was voluptuous, barely covered by summer clothing that hanged loosely on her curves.

Yes she was beautiful but her beauty was not gonna save her from the warlord's wrath.

"I-I'm sorry" she breathes, barely audible. "I... I didnt mean to hurt your crew, I just need to---"

Law raised his hand abruptly, seeing her flinch. With his tattooed fingers, he gave a gesture ordering the harpy to place the weapon on his palm.

"My sword. Give it back" he pressed, inflection low and baneful.

"I can't. I'm sorry" she replied, timidly.

"Don't make your situation worse than it already is" Law fumed "My nodachi, now!"

The volume of his voice made her wince, her hands tightening on the scabbard, showing no intention to surrender the weapon. It seems that she had a change of heart though when she slowly moved to yield the weapon towards the surgeon's hand. That's when Law heard it again. A screeching sound that he might say was ultrasonic, the harpy appearing to be its source with her mouth opened in a cry. The surgeon underwent a dizzy spell, the high frequency making him nauseous as his knees met the floor. When Law was able to recover, she was already flying away with his nodachi, body bumping against walls and corners whilst she tried to glide in the narrow halls speedily. He chased her until they reached the upper floors, the warlord taking to account the chaos she caused there.

"Captain!" Bepo yelled from a corner. Behind the mink was Penguin and Shachi who was giving aid to a fellow crew member.

"Stop her! She's got my sword!" the surgeon bellowed back.

The mink tried to halt the harpy's escape by standing on her way. However, the plan failed miserably since she flew above the polar bear, bumping her head in the ceiling due to her faulty flying but nevertheless escaping when she found a window that was above the water surface. Law sprinted to the submarine's deck and scanned the sky to locate the harpy but she was already gone.

Gone and successful from her little trip to steal the surgeon's beloved weapon.

"What should we do captain?" Bepo asked, out of breath. The mink and his two perverted friends ran to the deck in order to give chase and help their captain but they were quick to realize that they were too late.

They've been breached and stolen from, a message that the new world is nothing like the gentle hands of paradise.

"She's not going anywhere" Law enounced, surprisingly calm. He turned towards the trio with a grim smile on his lips "Even birds get tired from flying. Monitor our log pose diligently! We will dock on the nearest island it'll point"

\------

"I've have it brother! The shiny thing you want me to get!' y/n happily chirped. It took half a day of restless flying but the harpy was able to reach the island she live in.

Avem's Nest, a small islet occupied by a town of average population. The difference of this specific island from the others is it is inhabited by harpies, species varying from eagles, owls and pegions as well as a rare race of crows like y/n. She lives with her brother Osprey, a falcon harpy, who fostered her in his wonderful home. He sustained her, fed her and took care of her needs ever since she was still a hatchling, and although there are times that he raises his wing at the crow, especially when the harvest in his little farm isn't good, y/n is still thankful for his presence. One quirk that she didn't like about her brother though, was his keen likeness to collect shiny items, and today's victim was Trafalgar Law's nodachi which joined the other luminous necessities that she stole for him. It was a coincidence that the falcon harpy came across the precious sword. He was flying the skies merrily after a prosperous seeds trade in an adjacent island when a certain light caught his attention. He flew lower to see the warlord furnishing the sword at the polar tang's deck. Knowing the doctor's identity and power, he concluded that a mere aged birdman like himself could not take on the infamous figure thus, he requested y/n, who has quicker wings, to fetch the item on his behalf.

Having been successful on this errand, the crow harpy was excused from her remaining chores in the farm. She spent the whole afternoon soaring the skies around the island, observing the town in bird's eye view. The port was bustling with vendors as usual, offering the island's best crops to the visiting ships which was a rare occasion due to its position in the archipelago. To the west side was a dilapidated navy headquarters that was abandoned when the world government realized that their island has nothing special to offer. The celestial dragons used to fancy their kind as slaves due to their diverse appearance but the recent discovery of fishmen had thankfully took away this interest. On the south side of the island was a ghost village that was hidden in a thick blanket of trees, a space that was off limits and never to be revisited but it was the crow harpy's sanctuary. She decided to pay the village a visit with hopes to find signs of life like she always do.

"Hello?" she called, "If... If anyone can hear me please show yourself. I'm a crow harpy as well so there's nothing to be afraid of"

There was no response.

All that accompanied the crow was the echo of her voice that bounced against the ruins of broken houses and patches of land where fire had left it scars.

It was a direful scenery.

However, the most terrifying sight the harpy have seen appeared a day later in the town's market when she was selling her brother's crops. A familiar yellow submarine has docked by the harbor, its crew, lightly bandaged and appearing sleepless. A man with dark hair and goatee lead the group, barking orders before taking step on the port. He was welcomed by the town's mayor, like every visitors were.

The crow harpy tensed. She could still remember the man's intimidating presence that almost made her piss herself, and now that he had found his way towards their island, most likely to retrieve his beloved weapon, she couldn't help but fear for her life.

With her wings trembling, she hurriedly closed up the stall and made her escape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law ventures to retrieve his weapon back.

When Trafalgar Law found Avem's nest, he was expecting a place similar to that of sabaody archipelago, filled with gargantuan trees. However, what welcomed him was a slightly developed town, one comparable to alabasta but more primitive, and a middle aged pigeon harpy named Hato whom he calls himself the mayor. The man was cheerful, even offering the crew the best spots in the island. There was a secret waterfall that was said to cure muscle pains and a mangrove which was lightened up during the night, akeen to that of the stars in the sky. Their products consist of straw materials may it be basket or a hat, while the most produced crops were rice and corn. There was nothing strange in Avem's nest, except that all the citizens were various species of harpies, making the surgeon conclude that he have found the right island to retreive kikoku. With Penguin and Shachi admiring the female harpies passing by, Law engaged Mayor Hato in a conversation regarding the missing weapon. Mentioning this wiped the smile from the mayor's face.

"Let's talk in my office gentlemen" said Hato, looking disappointed "I may have an idea who you are looking for"

After giving out orders, Law, together with Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi was lead to the the mayor's office which was located near the island's harbor. Walking around the town was more than relaxing for the pirates, especially at the navy's absence, a feat that the warlord found odd but nevertheless thankful of as they entered the building with the pegion's lead. His office was humble looking, no trace of luxury but formal enough to recognize that it belonged to someone with authority. The only personal touch Law can deduce of was the ridiculously soft sofa they were offered to sit on, the doctor finding himself sinking against the cusions yet smiling at the sight of their polar bear who was threatening to fall asleep due to immense comfort.

"This harpy that stole your nodachi, what do they looked like?" Hato asked, reposing behind his desk, his cheerful demeanour exchanged with an austere expression.

"She's a woman, frail looking and short with white feathers" Law described thoughtfully "Shes beautiful I must say but dangerous as well, she incapacitated my men with a single scream"

"She has h/c hair and e/c eyes, very agile but her flying needs some practice" Penguin added "She has really sharp talons too. She caused Bepo lacerations on his arm when he tried to grab her"

"Its odd that she only stole the captain's nodachi though, Im pretty sure she was able to get to the treasury when she breached our ship" said Shachi, scratching his chin.

"Its a typical occurence candidly... " Mayor Hato began "The person you are looking for is Y/n, she's a crow harpy living in a good samaritan's farm"

"I'm pretty sure crows have black feathers Hato-ya. Perhaps you missed it when I said she had white ones" the surgeon corrected.

"She's special Trafalgar-san. She's a rare leucistic crow, and it is probably the only reason why she was spared" Law's brows creased with what the pigeon implied "Crow harpies, her kind, brought bad omen in this island. Ever since they took nest here, we experienced nothing but sickness and hunger"

"Im familiar with those superstitions, but i didn't know that applies to harpies as well" said Bepo, sleeptalking.

"Well young bear, that's what we also thought. When the crows migrated in this island, our crops died oddly even they were watered by the grace of the sea. Pestilence had eaten what was left and a flu like sickness caught the lives of the young ones"

"Damn, that's scary" Shachi commented, "I suppose you drove them away then?"

The mayor shook his head.

"We tried to but they stood their ground" he wiped a stray sweat that dripped from his temple "They were killed, much like how an angry mob will take revenge on a celestial dragon. Y/n was but a hatchling that time, and her strange white plumes, whom the citizens thought were that of a dove, saved her very life"

"So to summarize, my ship just docked in an island filled with assholes" said Law, making the mayor tense "But dont worry Hato-ya, I could careless about this town's history. I just wanted to get my sword back. Maybe do some sightseeing and buy some supplies, but after that we'll be on our way"

"R-Right" Hato replied nervously "I know where she lives, come with me"

\-----

The dirt road to Osprey's farm was dry as well as the field which beared corn that can be salvaged if harvested prematurely. A cabin sits at the center of the hectare, a humble home to a known humble citizen in the island. He was lazily reposed on the living room, a bowl of grapes sitting on his lap as he read a book of agriculture sincerely, the thought of digging a well crossing his mind until he was interrupted by the sound of knocking. When he arrived at the entrance, y/n was already there with her hands clasped at the knob.

"I'll answer the door. Get your ass back to cooking" he ordered, raising a brow at the crow harpy.

"Yes, brother" she answered in a heartbeat, returning to the kitchen to resume dinner preparations.

When Osprey opened the door, he was expecting a fellow harpy with a cheerful request or the middle man who will inform him about price changes regarding his crops. However, what welcomed him was the sight of Mayor Hato, a pair of eagle harpies whose starched uniform suggests that they were law enforcers and a group of pirates whose captain was a figure he was too familiar with. Nevertheless, a bright smile lifted his lips despite the sense of panic that rolled in.

"Good afternoon Hato-san" the falcon greeted, "Its been a while since you visited my home. Is there anything that I can help you with?" he asked, his tone meaning to flatter.

"Good afternoon as well Osprey-kun" the mayor replied "Is Y/n-chan happened to be home? I am in dire need to see her "

"Oh god, what did she do now?" asked Osprey, faking exasperation.

"She stole from pirates I'm afraid. Were just lucky that the crew she had stolen from was civil enough to retrieve their treasure without causing any disturbance. Please let us see her and have her bring the thing she stole"

Osprey sighs, biting his lower lip as though reconsidering. Eventually, his shoulders slumped in defeat and nodded, inviting the visitors into his dwelling. When his guests was made comfortable in the living room, the falcon harpy walked straight to the kitchen, his demeanor emenating anger as he yanked his sister's arm while she worked, the pot of soup she was stirring nearly dropping on the floor. She gasped from his painful grip, a cry almost escaping her lips if only he didn't cover her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me that they're here?" he asked, voice hushed but venomous.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid you'll get angry if you knew" Y/n replied when he released his hold on her.

"Oh I'm more than angry you brat" Osprey rasped, "Listen up, this is what you're going to do. You're going get your ass out there, give the warlord's sword back and say that you're sorry. If you as much as mention my name or my stash, I'll definitely feed you to the sea kings"

"But brother, this is my---"

"I don't care" Osprey cuts off. He removed the circular carpet on the kitchen floor, revealing a secret receptacle full of luminous items from pieces of gold to silverware as well as Law's nodachi that he begrudgingly took. He shoved the nodachi on his sister's chest and pulled her towards the living room where his visitors stayed. The crow harpy was petrified at the grey eyes that focused on her and the sword she embraced, her knees almost buckling until she heard the quiet growl from her brother's direction. Slowly, she made her way towards Law and offered his weapon back with trembling hands.

"F-forgive me for stealing your sword. I wont do it again, I promise" she said bitterly, her scriptlike tone obvious to the warlord. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, head turning to see a sad smile adorned by the town mayor.

"Young woman, it is the seventh time we have confimed you of thievery. I suppose you know what this implies" Hato said.

That's when Trafalgar Law saw it.

Fear.

She looked more afraid than when he threatened to kill her back at the ship.

"No, please don't! I-I wont do it again. I'll accept any form of punishment but that, I beg you please!!!", plead Y/n. She kneeled infront of Mayor Hato with tears flooding her eyes. She sounds frustrated, forlorned even as she embraced the pegion's talons in an attempt to gain mercy "Please Hato-san, I-I didnt..."

A cold shiver ran against her spine when she realized that she almost slipped, the piercing gaze of her brother stabbing her like a knife from the corner of her eyes. However, being desperate to escape the penalty that was to come pushed the crow harpy to speak the truth.

"I didn't even want to steal! It was, it was brother's idea. H-he made me steal the shiny things for him. Please believe me, Hato-san!"

Osprey's eyes grew wide from this admission. Hiding his contempt, the falcon harpy wore a pained expression.

"After all these years i took care of you you're going to blame your stupid behavior on me now?! I'm hurt Y/n!" he exclaimed.

"That's not true!" yelled the crow. In a blink of an eye, she was in front of her brother, anthropomorphic hands clasped on his shirt tightly "Please brother, tell them the truth! You know that flying is precious to me more than anything else! Don't let them take it from me. I'm begging you please!"

It took all the officer's strenght to separate y/n's hold on her brother, the crow harpy crying silently as she was taken away. When Law and his crew were about to leave the dwelling, he instinctively stops by the threshold to take one more look at the falcon harpy who stood dejectedly on the common stead.

"She's a troublesome young woman, but I never thought she'll go as far as steal from a warlord like yourself" said Osprey, taking a polite bow "I failed to raise her properly. Please allow me to apologize deeply for the inconvenience" he said with a patronizing smile. However, once his guests had completely left, the saint like simper the falcon wore has transformed into a snarl, his talons almost clawing against the wooden floor as he slammed the door shut and used the furnitures as a scapegoat.

\-----

The news regarding Y/n's arrest spread like wildfire across the town. An act of chastisement was to be executed at six o'clock in the evening, the penalty rumored to be a fate worse than death. Trafalgar Law and his closest crew were hanging out in a tavern when the announcement reached him but he couldn't care less since he thinks the crow harpy deserves it. Besides, he's still a little bit pissed off that their cruise across the new world was interrupted just because of a petty thief who took a liking of his nodachi. The harm she caused on his crew was the cherry on top though and the warlord deduced that her current predicament was too lighthearted for the disorder she perpetrated.

However, her recent words has been haunting him all evening.

She said that she was forced, and the way her brother reacted was genuine enough that he almost believed her admission. But perhaps those words were spewn from her mouth so she could save her own ass. Either way, he couldn't help but feel disturbed.

"At last the crow bitch took the final straw" said a drunk patron in a table nearby, "Let's cheer to this!" he exclaimed, raising a mug of rum up.

"She deserves it. This island would've been more peaceful without that crook's itchy hands" says another, a waitress perhaps "You know what? I think she should be exiled instead. We don't need a burdensome bird like her in here" she continued, delivering the pirates' order on their table.

"What will happen to her?" Law asked. He couldn't help but be curious of why the crow harpy's punishment was a big deal to her fellow creatures.

With a brow raised, the waitress answered.

"She stole seven times on her lifetime mister, and according to our tradition and law, they will break her wings as a penalty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely execution

Orange is a beautiful color. Its warm tone is always reminiscent of the sunset that drenches the trees with a yellowish overlay, making each leaf glow in an almost magical manner. However, to Y/n, the charm that this hue embodies was the opposite. Orange has always been terrifying. It is the color of the fire that reflected on her irises as she watched the sky lit up with the burning carcasses of her folks. Their painful cries could reach her ears even though she was deep in the forest, the scalding temperature radiating to her skin as her father urged her to run faster, her tiny, untrained wings flapping in panic. She couldn't help but notice the pain on his face as he nursed his bleeding appendage, feathers tainted red courtesy of the bullets that took home on his clavicle and humerus.

"Dad, we should stop first and treat your wound. You're bleeding a river!" the young Y/n plead.

"Don't worry cupcake, daddy's fine. We cant stop now" he replied huffing "They aimed for the young ones first. Its fortunate that they thought you were just a lost dove harpy. Now hurry up! I can hear them closing in" continued her father, his nervousness rising at the lighted torches that seems to near quickly.

"We're going to die, arent we?" she asked, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. "I saw what they did to the others before you were able to fetch me. I saw how they hurted my playmates. Im scared dad..."

She bit her lip, fighting the waters that were threatening to fall.

"I don't want to lose you. I don't want to see you hurt again. I love you dad"

Her father stopped and so does she, the older harpy kneeling to cup his daughter's cheek. He wiped away her tears, his expression loving and filled with care. Within a heartbeat, Y/n felt her father hug her tightly, his own tears flowing until it dropped on his daughter's shoulder. She hugged him back, frightened hands trembling as she wept grievously to their upcoming fate. She only lifted her face when her father placed a kiss on her forehead lovingly, his own eyes puffy and shining with a lonely light. The sounds of the birdfolks seeking their death was closer than before, and with this fact, her father new that a sacrifice was to be made.

"Y/n I want you to remember every word that I will say right now" he breathes "Ever since your mother left us, you became my world. You are my precious little hatchling. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll always be with you, in here..." He points at her heart. "Someday, I want you to find a place where you will feel belonged. I know there will be people in this world who will see your worth, and will treasure you"

"D-dad, stop it. I don't want to find someplace else. I want to stay with you forever" Y/n bawled.

Her father chuckled, hugging her tightly one last time.

"I love you cupcake"

Leaving those words, Y/n's father ran towards the mob of birdfolks, screaming to catch their attention. Their footsteps grew quieter as she stood in the clearing, prostrate and petrified until her eyes grew wide at a familiar voice that screamed in agony. With her wobbly knees, she ran as far away as she could from the village, her heart beating with the grief of a lost loved one.

\-----

The sound of water dripping rhythmically from a nearby faucet served as a lullaby in Y/n's ears as she waited nervously on the cell she was temporarily held in. She had stop crying by now, her eyes crusted with dried tears that she rubbed fleetly with her shivering wings. Hugging her knees, she couldn't help but stare at her feathers, its pale color turned silver due to the darkness that served as a brief reminder of the tragedy approaching. Her heart still throbs for hope that someone will come and save her but knowing that the town and her brother has forsakened her, she highly doubted that possibility. The only option she could take is to accept her fate, a sob escaping her lips at this conclusion. In her loneliness she began to sing in a hushed, slow tune. 

Still without grasping the meaning of life

I come to an epiphany that it’s pointless and take a breath.

Are these wounds really ok to be expressed with words like “I’m lonely”

Carrying nothing but such obstinacy, today again I sleep alone on my bed

The metal bars opening startled the harpy, the warden with a cheerless face stands in front to give her the forlorned message that the time has come. Biting her lips, Y/n stood with trembling knees, her eyes feeling the familiar sensation of tears threatening to fall out. Walking the halls of the dungeon, she couldn't help but buckle, the fear of losing her ability to fly pushing her to mourn until the light from the exit shoned against her e/c orbs. She could easily fly away now and escape but the weight that was chained on her talons erases the chance of this contingency from happening. After leaving the premises, a walk of shame towards the plaza commenced with two guards marching beside her but nevertheless giving no sense of security on her mortified form. Her fellow harpies whom she inconvenienced before shouted profanities at her while some even threw rocks and produce at her. When she reached the platfrom, her body was already in a dirtied state, her eyes finding Mayor Hato on his podium and in the middle, that horrible device. It was made of stone, mechanics similar to that of a wood vice but much larger. She saw previous harpies face this kind of punishment and the sound of their bone snapping was still fresh on her mind. They never took flight after, and so will she.

"F/n, L/n" called Hato, beginning his announcement, "Y/a years of age and descendant from the blood of crow harpies. You are charged of stealing seven times in your lifetime, a crime considered as first degree felony according to the island's law. Today, your wings will be broken until you're unfit fly. Before we proceed to the penalty, do you have any last words?"

"I---" she croaked, breathing heavily "I'm innocent Hato-san"

The laughter of the townspeople rang in the vicinity, their faces showing nothing but disbelief on y/n's claim. It is easy to say that not a single harpy believed her as they continued to rebuke her words and throw unnecessary items on her direction. When the uproar died down, it was exchanged by a redundant cheer of "Break her wings!", the waiting making the birdfolks more agitated until Mayor Hato had no choice but to begin the punishment.

Y/n felt a harsh pull on her appendage as the guards yanked her to the middle of the stage and placed her right wing on the device. She tried to squirm away but she was too weak compared to the eagle harpies that held her down. Eventually, when all preperations was executed, the crank was turned slowly and the crow could feel the vice swallow her upper wing tighter.

"No, please. Hato-san please don't do this. Anything but this!" she plead.

"I'm sorry young one, but its the law. I cant release you for it will taint the sense of justice we uphold" the pegion replied.

"You talk of justice? What about my kind who you people killed? We never did anything. All we wanted was migrate to a place we can live peacefully!"

She lets out a scream when the force of the vice reached her bone.

"No stop! Please spare me!" she yelled, tears flowing out of her puffy eyes. "Brother... Brother I know you can hear me. Please forgive me. Help me I beg of you!"

There was no response. All that permeated her ears was the chuckle coming from the crowd who seemed to enjoy her agony. The vice continued to fasten, the harpy's appandage seeming to explode out of swelling. This was the time Mayor Hato gestured to halt the device and give the crow one last chance. May it be pity, Y/n doesnt know, but the way Hato closed his eyes appeared as though he could feel sympathy for her.

"Forgiveness!" exclaimed Hato, "The law states that if this woman will be forgiven for her crimes, her wings will be spared. Y/n is but a confused lass whose past has been dirtied by our own hands. We are one of the reasons why she is in this horrible predicament at the moment. Those whom she have wronged, I implore you open your heart and grant her absolution!"

"Hato-san... " Y/n breathed, a sad smile forming on her lips at the mayor's declaration.

They waited, one minute, two, three, but the answer given was nothing other than silence. It was clear that no act of beneficence will be offered.

And at this moment, she knew that her wings will be taken from her.

"I'm sorry, Y/n" said the mayor.

She laughed bitterly.

"It's okay, Hato-san. You tried for me and that's enough"

A pain curdling cry swallowed the whole area as the vice tightened against Y/n's wing, breaking her bone into pieces. The crunching sound penetrated her ears, her wing shortening as a light bruised colored the skin behind her snow like feathers. The pain was excruciating, but what truly hurted the crow harpy was the grief she feels for the freedom that abandoned her.

She loves to fly. It is one of those moments that gives her a sense of liberty. The sight of the vast skies and the soft touch of the wind against her skin had always lighted up the spark of hope in her heart that things will get better. It's a scenery that was precious to the harpy, the memory of flying with her own kind replaying before her eyes as the will to fight for her freedom arises. Thus, when the guards prepared her other wing to induce the same treatment, she displayed resistance. Her instincts pushed her to open her mouth and let out a bleak scream that made each birdfolk in the vicinity curl and cover their ears. If one of the guards didnt cover her lips in time, they would've suffered from a ruptured eardrum as indicated by the blood dripping from their lobes. This caused an even violent response from the townspeople, their request to crush Y/n's wings sounding more and more like a protest. The mayor tried to calm the crowd but it seems that their rage will only be quenched once the punishment proceeds. Begrudgingly, mayor Hato gestured the guards to resume preparation seeing as Y/n's outburst drained the crow harpy's energy. All she could do was watch as the vice tightened on her healthy wing and anticipate another osseus snap accompanied by pain.

But it never came.

She peeked through her lashes, her eyes widening to see a blue sphere and a polar bear replacing the mayor's podium. The mink took a stance and kicked the guards away from the device, loosening the crank and mumbling a "sorry" when the harpy fell weakly on the floor. The platform vibrated with the sounds of footsteps as the figure of a familiar warlord emerged from the stairs. He stops beside her trembling form, crouching down with a smirk lifting the corner of his lips.

"As much as I hate you for injuring my crew, I don't think you deserve this kind of treatment just because of petty thievery, harpy-ya" said Law, turning to face Mayor Hato with the pegion harpy feeling relieved at the next words that left the pirate's mouth. "No need for the punishment to proceed. I forgive her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for the kudos ♥  
> The verse above is from the song Hated by life itself sung by Hatsune Miku.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To rescue a caged bird (part 1)

Y/n woke up the very same evening without a recollection of losing consciousness back at the town plaza. Assessing her surroundings, the crow harpy realized that she was returned to her cell, the stale night breeze making her shiver as she quietly nursed her broken wing. She tried to move the appendage but was met with excruciating pain, the other embossed by a bruise but otherwise functional. She was about to tear a piece of her clothing to provide bandage on her injury when a pair of voices which belonged to two men caught her attention. It was followed by the sounds of coins and a set of footsteps nearing her location. Curious, she slowly crawled towards the metal bars to peek on the incoming figure, her heart beating erratically to see a familiar plumage that belonged to her brother.

"Five minutes" said the guard that accompanied Osprey. He opened the door to her cell and allowed the falcon harpy to enter before leaving to return to his designated station.

Upon meeting her brother's furious gaze, Y/n couldn't help but feel petrified. Her body began to tremble in fear especially in the way Osprey gritted his teeth, canines in full view as though he meant to intimidate his prey. Taking a deep breath, she stepped back and away from the looming figure until her back touched the cold brick walls.

"Brothe---" she began.

"Don't---Don't even fucking call me that" Osprey cuts off. He slowly approached, anthropomorphic hands itching to wring her neck. "You almost had me caught earlier because of that stupid mouth of yours. You're lucky that the mayor didn't believed you because if he did, and I'm the one who's been incarcerated, I'll definitely have your wings cut off"

He yanked her fractured wing, making the crow harpy cry in pain. The crunching sounds of her bone rubbing against each other was audible even beneath her screams of anguish. Soon, her knees buckled, the hard floor meeting her face as she instinctively curled up in anticipation of the usual beating. It was a series of kicks and punches, one that is hard enough to leave more bruises on her fragile body. The only fortunate thing in her situation was that he didn't used his talons which could have caused her lacerations enough to bleed out. It didnt took long until her body was limp, the cruel image satisfying the falcon's rage as he proceeds to straighten his clothes, unaffected by the ache he have caused his foster sibling.

"I seriously regret the day I took you in. The only reason you're alive right now is because I couldn't decline the mayor's request to take care of you. Other than that you're nothing but a mouth to feed"

He spat at her and slammed the doors to her cell, his footsteps fading in the hallway as the little crow harpy hugged herself and wept quietly on the ground.

\-----

"Ah Trafalgar-san, good evening" Hato greeted, cheerfully. The pegion harpy was not expecting a visitor on the town's jail late at night but his amicable personality took over especially at the sight of the first aid materials the warlord carries.

"You're here to see her I presume?"

"I heard that the town's doctor refused to treat her" Law plainly answered.

"That is right, unfortunately. If I remember correctly, she tried to steal expensive medical intruments from him. Believe me, I tried persuading them but all i got was a door slammed on my face"

"How long will she be incarcerated?"

"A week or so, until the uproar's gone. I'm honest when I tell you that the safest place in the island for her is inside that cell" replied the mayor, worry apparent in his tone. "She's in the last row. I haven't checked up on her yet but her brother paid her a visit just recently. She should be fine"

Law nodded, making his way towards the cells. However, he suddenly stopped by the threshold, standing still for a few seconds which puzzled the pegion.

"Say, Hato-ya... " he trailed "You knew from the beginning that her wings will be broken the moment my ship docked on this island didn't you?" He slowly turned to the harpy, a smirk formed in his lips "Somehow, it makes me think that you told me her whole story to pull the sympathy card from under my shoes. You were meaning to save her from the very start am I right?"

Hato's eyes grew wide, beads of sweat forming in his temple as he chuckled bitterly, scratching the back of his head with his wing.

"I was just guilty I suppose" says him, voice breaking "I had just been elected when her kind was killed, and I'm ashamed to admit that I participated in such a heartless act. When one is distraught, one seeks on something to blame, and her kind fell victim to it..."

He swivels his chair, his back facing the surgeon vulnerably. Law couldn't see the expression in his face but the way his voice rasped made it obvious that he was crying.

"I found her at the edge of the woods a day later. She was jumping clumsily over and over again, attempting to fly but her wings weren't mature enough nor trained. I will never forget the way she looked at me when she noticed my presence. It was as though she was looking at a monster"

A sob escaped the pegion as he hastily wiped the snot from his nose with the sleeve of his suit.

"She was scared, weak and for a moment I saw the daughter I have lost to the sickness. I took her under my care, her life spared from the same fate of her folks as I promised the townspeople that she will be my responsibility. But as you could see, my position consists of many obligations. I had no choice but to seek Osprey's help since he's a known model citizen. She's stubborn, but she has a good heart, and yet no one seems to believe that fact. I was hoping that you'll grant her the freedom she deserves because this island never will"

Law fell silent, his gaze locked on the weeping pegion until a sigh escaped his lips. Without another word, the same guard guided him downstairs towards Y/n's confinements where he found the crow harpy curled up on the floor. The room was dimly lit but the surgeon could recognize new bruises and abrasions on her body. When he moves to assess her fractured wing, Y/n began to holler, pushing herself against the corner of the cell in a weak attempt of gaining protection. She was trembling, eyes puffy and pooled with tears.

"No more, please brother!" she plead, helplessly "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Stop moving! You'll agitate your injury" Law exclaimed, holding on the harpy's shoulders to still her. Hearing the word "brother" escape her lips hand only confirmed his suspicions.

"Oh, i-its you" Y/n mumbled, doe eyes meeting grey ones as she relaxed under the surgeon's callous hands. Realizing that the man who approached wasnt Osprey made the fear in her heart lessen.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, curiously.

"What does it look like? This town's doctor is an ass. I'm here to fix you up"

With the use of his devil fruit, he scanned the harpy in cephalocaudal fashion, finding nothing serious except her broken wing. Diligently, he prepared her fractured bone by applying a makeshift splint.

"I was expecting it to be comminuted but you're in luck harpy-ya. Its a transverse fracture. All we need is to align the bone and you should be fine. You'll be able to fly again but I can't promise it won't be faulty" the doctor announced, producing a sling from his carrier.

"Thank you"

Law froze, his eyes traveling to meet a gentle expression worn by the crow harpy. He almost caught himself blushing but he quickly brushed off the feeling to focus on the task at hand.

"You shouldn't thank me" he rebuked "I could've forgave you at the very beginning and have you spared from the pain"

"But if you didn't forgive me, both my wings would be broken" answered y/n, a soft smile on her lips "And you're fixing me up right now, that speaks more than anything"

He dismissed her kind words, the odd warmth on his chest ignored until the splint was finished. While giving her instructions about splint care as well as pain medications, the surgeon couldn't help but direct his gaze to her new bruises, his teeth gritting in reflex. Whatever's happening to this harpy is none of his business, he thought. However, he also knew that leaving her suffering in abuse, in which the town was idiotically oblivious of, is something he will carry on his back even after leaving the island.

He can't just let her be.

"Those bruises... " started the doctor "You didn't have them back at the platform. Who did this to you?" he asked, taking note of how Y/n's body tensed.

"N-no one" she stuttered, eyes directed anywhere but Law.

He scoffed.

"Are you telling me that you bruised half your body while you were unconscious?"

"I--- I suppose so" she replied, covering the purple contusions with her healthy wing "Brother Osprey did say I used to sleepwalk so... "

"Cut the bullshit!!!"

The crow harpy flinched as she watched Law hit the wall beside him, a loud crack echoing across vicinity in response. She grew frightened, her knees starting to tremble once again, that is until she noticed the pained expression that the warlord wore.

"How long are you going to cover up for that bastard?!" he bellowed "Be fucking honest to me right now or I'll break your other wing!"

He grasped her healthy appandage, earning a pained gasp from the harpy. She tried to push him away but was too weak to do so, her tears coming back with a vengeance. When it seemed that she had no intention on spilling the truth, he releases her, tongue clicking as he turned on his heel and head towards the exit.

"Fine. If this is the way you want to live then so be it"

"He... beats me up when he's mad" y/n said softly, making the surgeon stop on his tracks "He forces me to steal for him. I cant decline. I owe him my life. He's kind enough to sustain me"

"If he's expecting you to return him favors for the kindness he showed you, that's not kindness at all. It's manipulation" Law answered without giving her a glance. His back was turned to the harpy, his feet nailed on the floor from where he stood. He could clearly hear her sniff and sob, wings rustling as she tried to wipe the tears flowing from her eyes. She was pathetic, helpless and in dire need of protection. But it was her next words that caused a heartstring to snap inside his chest.

"Please, help me, Trafalgar-san" 

\-----

When Osprey heard knocking on his door at exactly four in the morning, he was more than displeased. His day did not go well and a comfortable sleep is something that he was looking forward to in order to rid of the stress. However, it seems that fate has a different plan because when he opened the door, the sight of a serious warlord was what welcomed him. He grew nervous as Law's tall figure loomed down on his shorter form, eyes piercing and predatory. Like a thespian, the falcon harpy buried his fear beneath an amicable expression, a smile grazing his lips as he encouraged the surgeon to enter his dwelling.

"There's no need for that, this conversation will be brief" said Law, "I don't trust any of you harpies in this island especially at how cunning you are. That's why I wanted to hear the words from your own mouth..."

Within a heartbeat, he pointed kikoku on Osprey's neck, the falcon harpy flinching at the sharp threat.

"Is it true that you are forcing her to steal?" the surgeon asked, tone venomous.

"Of course no---" Osprey denies.

"Don't even attempt to spew lies on my face" Law cuts off "I saw her back at the townjail. She was covered in new bruises after you visited her"

With eyes wide in amusement, Osprey began to chuckle. He raised his wings as though surrendering as he heaved a deep sigh from his lungs. Removing his mask, a cocky simper lifted the falcon's lips, his attitude transpiring into smugness that it almost reminded Law of a certain red head supernova.

"Okay fine, you got me" he admits, grin widening "Everything you said is true. I do force her to steal. And yes, I do beat her up when Im pissed. But you know what Mr. Warlord? It's none of your bussiness! I raised her. I fed her. I gave her a warm bed to sleep on. Dont you think I deserve a little compensation for everything that I did?"

"You deserve to be rotting inside of that cell instead of her if you ask me" Law replied, the tip of his blade grazing the skin of Osprey's neck.

"Oh come on, Trafalgar-san. You're a pirate. You know its a give or take world live in. Dont worry, if you're concerned that she has no place to go to after this, I'll take her in again. You got my word. I will keep her satisfied with her basic needs that she will never think of that stupid freedom that she always dreams of"

A blue sphere enveloped the estate, the surgeon appearing as its source as he swiftly moved his blade and sliced Osprey into pieces. The falcon fell on the floor before he could even breathe, his eyes wide as he looked up at the warlord who's form glowed with the orange hue of the rising sun. He crouched down and lifted the harpy's head so they could meet eye to eye. For the first time in his life, Osprey felt like a cornered prey. The grip of Law's hand against his jaw was a silent threat, fingernails digging at his flesh that it almost drew blood. He had soiled himself. Even though the lower half of his body was separated from his torso, he could feel himself piss out of fear. The way the warlord stared at him was diabolical, a leopard hunting a defenseless bird. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. His teeth was clacking.

He had no choice but to surrender to this predator .

"I could just leave you like this but where's the fun in that?" Law implied, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth "Being in pieces for the rest of your life is quite lenient compared to the pain you've caused harpy-ya. Do you even see how traumatized she is? I guess not. You were busy shinying your stash I presume"

"Bring me back in one piece please!" plead Osprey "I'll do whatever you want, anything! J- just please don't leave me in this state. I'd rather die I beg you!"

"Anything you say?"

The falcon paled as he reflexively swallowed the lump of saliva formed in his thoat. In a blink of an eye, he found his body reattached. All limbs were in place, and it seems that there was no discrepancy on his anatomy, that is until he noticed the hole in his chest and the missing cardiac organ inside it. Following a beating sound, he found his heart on the surgeon's hand encased by a glossy box.

"We have a deal" said Law, placing the organ in one of his pockets "But I'll keep this for a while for reassurance. Now get a sack and haul every bit that you made her steal. We're going to have a very long day"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and reading! I'm currently at marineford right now so i hope law isnt too ooc 😅. He's so pretty and I love him. Also sorry for the delay, i got hooked up on jujutsu kaisen and sukuna is ruining my life. Anyways enjoy! 😁


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To rescue a caged bird (part 2)

As the last door of the last house slammed closed, Osprey couldn't help but feel mortified. He upheld his records of being a good citizen for years, his smug and aggressive attitude tucked underneath a friendly mask. Who would have known that this hypocrisy will be revealed in a span of four agonizing hours thanks to the warlord who forced him to return each and every item that Y/n stole in his behalf. It was accompanied by an apology as well as a revelation of the truth about his malevolent treatment towards the crow harpy. At first they disbelieved the falcon, but the cold sweat and the grit of his teeth was apparent enough to imply that he was being honest this time. A smirk forms on Law's lips everytime the sheer horror swallows each birdfolk's faces as they realized that they have mistreated an innocent girl for a lying bastard.

Mayor Hato jumped from his seat when Osprey and Law showed up on his office at the very same day, the sight of the missing space on the Falcon's chest almost making him puke. However, that is not the only thing that was different on the harpy's appearance. There was a hint of fear in his eyes, his lips pursed in irritation that it created the image of a spoiled brat being reprimanded. It didn't take a minute before the pegion put two and two together and it gave a sense of relief in his heart that Y/n has found herself a savior.

"Is there something that you wanted to say Falcon-ya?" Law asked playfully. He squeezed the beating organ inside his pocket ever so lightly that it made Osprey clutch on his chest, the mini heart attack serving as a silent threat.

"I..." Osprey breathes "It was me alright?! Y/n is innocent all these years. It was me who forced her to steal every shit that she stole, including this asshole's sword" he rasped, jaw tightening in contempt.

A gasp escaped the mayor's lips at his confession, but his speech was far from over. Another pain in his chest implored him to continue.

"I also admit to intimidating her and hurting her physically so she will heed to my requests" he hissed "I will accept any punishment you will bestow on me. In exchange, I beg you to release her and absolve her of her crimes. The dire situation she's in is all because of me"

"I trusted you!" Hato exclaimed, stomping towards the falcon with rage flickering in his chest "I trusted you of her safety! She was just a child. How dare you?! I can't believe I have been blind to the fact at how much of a bastard you are!" he bellowed, holding Osprey by his collar "Day after day, I sat on my chair thinking that she's well taken care of. Its all I can do after what we did to her kind and now youre telling me you raised her in an abusive home? How fucking dare you?! I would only assume that the money i send your way aren't spent on her but your luxury is that right?"

"Well, some of it did. I'm not that big of an asshole alright? I still gave her a house to stay. What more do you want me to give?!"

"A home and a family!"

"If you want to give her that so fucking much then why didnt you take care of her yourself?!"

"Because I was the one who killed her father!!!" the Mayor yelled, his vocal chords straining "It was me who killed him..." he trailed, "I cant even look her in the eye without guilt eating me whole, how much do you think I could do if I was to act as her father? I am... I'm more of a monster than you are despite what you confessed Osprey"

The sounds made by the weeping pengion swallowed the room, his knees meeting the floor as he cried loudly. Law, who reposed on a sofa nearby was surprised by the news but otherwise showed no hint of emotion. Standing up, he handed Osprey his heart which overjoyed the falcon, but at the same moment that he replaced the organ back to its rightful spot, he felt a heavy pressure against his abdomen. It puzzled him for a second until his eyes darted to the fist that sank on the flesh of his torso, the warlord's punch making him belch and fly to the other side of the room. His body hits the brick walls, leaving a dent which is why it was a miracle that he was still conscious to wipe the blood the seeped from his mouth. Law's next target was the guilt ridden pegion on floor, his hands gripping the harpy's collar until he was raised from the ground. He was almost choking but he didnt seemed to mind. All he did was cry shamefully, snot coming out of his nose as he mumbled redundant apologies. Clicking his tongue, the warlord releases his hold allowing the pegion to meet the hard wood floor once again.

"It is not me you should be apologizing to" he muttered, tone deep and ominous "The drought this island experienced years ago was nothing but a case of heat wave. Nearby islands and even Sabaody experienced the same weather for two years before they were able to recover. It is the result of climate change in which you can thank the world government for due to their chemical and weapon factories. The sickness that killed your people was also an isolated case of an endemic flu. It could've been treated easily by antivirals but the malnutrition that accompanied the young ones at the time gave them a very low chance to recover. The crow harpies that you blamed so much had nothing to do with these incidents"

He turned on his heel, hand gripping Kikoku until his knuckles turned white.

"I expect that she will be released immediately and be given the proper treatment. I don't give a single fuck what you do to Falcon-ya" he says, slamming the door shut.

\---

Trafalgar Law found himself buried in medical texts in the next few hours. Its not even dinner time yet but he was famished. Usually, he could go for days without rest nor a single biscuit in his stomach but today took a toll on his stamina, both in the physical and mental dimensions. Harpies are labarous creatures, he thought. They could be carefree and some suffer from short term memories similar to actual birds but he didn't know that they could be idiots.

He scoffed. It wasnt them. It was him who was an idiot for dipping on the issues of the island. The task was simple: take back kikoku, buy some unique supplies, maybe get himself laid and then get the fuck out of there. Instead, he chose to spend his energy to fix a single harpy's life without much of a benefit. Its not something a pirate nor a warlord would do, unless that pirate is under strawhat's flag. He has no clue why he even listened when Y/n asked for his help back at the town jail. Perhaps it was pity. Perhaps he relates to the crow especially since they were both the last of their kind. He wasnt sure. All he knows is that he can't leave the island without securing her welfare.

"Hey captain?" called Bepo, opening the door and peeking through the gap "Uhh, Penguin and Shachi blew up the kitchen so dinner preparations will take longer than usual. They made you some onigiris for the moment since they said you looked hungry and um... to say sorry"

Law rubbed the bridge of his nose, his head beginning to ache.

"Put it on the bedside table. I'll deal with them later" he ordered hastily.

Bepo did as he was told, his mink senses noticing the distress the doctor was in.

"Are you alright captain?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seemed to be in a bad mood, that's all"

"I should be asking you the same thing" Law replied "I just saved the person who hurted the crew. It's only given that most of you will be pissed" he continued, eyes never leaving the book.

"I trust you captain. It is true that I hold a grudge but it is not to you but to the harpy who have wounded me and the crew. Even having been forced, it was her choice to hurt us. She stole kikoku, she gave me this scab, she almost bursted Clione and Uni's eardrums but..." Bepo flashed his captain a friendly smile "I think what you did was right for many reasons. She's just the same as we are. She's trying to survive. If she wasn't able to steal your sword, she must've been beaten up to a pulp. If she didn't defended herself against the crew or from yourself, she would've been fodder for the seakings. She's still a person with life and saving a life is never wrong"

"Perhaps you're right" Law drawled, closing the text on his palms with a thud. He threw the book to the rest of its siblings, eyes finding Bepo's pearly ones.

"I have one more question though" he phrased, a smirk lifting the corner of his lips "If we need another crew member, what abilities do you think they must possess?"

The mink grinned widely, following on the doctor's humor.

"Perhaps someone with flight ability captain! Someone good in stealth and could watch the sky for us. It would also help if they're strong as well to increase our manpower, and perhaps good in housekeeping because Penguin and Shachi are a mess" he said, excitedly. 

\---

Y/n was quietly nursing her broken wing inside her confinements when she heard the sounds of metal bars opening. Thinking that the visitor was Osprey, she hurriedly crawled to the darkest corner of the room, knees trembling at the thought of another beating. She could move freely now, thanks to the painkillers that the warlord gave her but her injured appandage remained a nuisance on each of her movement. Taking a glance at the visitor, it gave her relief to see not her foster brother but Mayor Hato entering her cell. Slowly, she approached the pegion, the rays of light illuminating from the cracks highlighting her bruises.

"Hato-san?" she called, noticing the pain on the older harpy's eyes.

"You're free to go young one" the pegion breathes "Osprey confessed of everything. You have the warlord to thank for of this. I don't know what method he used but it seems that the town has come to its senses. I was bombarded by calls requesting of your release as well as apologies for their harsh treatment. They were ashamed, they said"

"I-Im also sorry that it came down to this. It was stubborn of me not to confide to you of his treatment. It's just, I owe him my life. He raised me. I thought it was only appropriate that I give back" she replied.

Hato bit on his lips that it almost drew blood. She was kind to a fault, he thought, and he knew that what he was about to confess is another sharp knife to stab on her chest.

"Y/n, do you remember our first meeting?" he asked and she nodded in response "There is a reason why I am in the same woods as you were that day. You have every right to be mad at me when I say this but I thought, after all these years, that you deserve to hear me say it directly" He breathes, closing his eyes for a moment, preparing himself for the dreaded admittance.

"It was me who---"

"I know Hato-san... " Y/n interrupts.

He felt like choking, guilt preventing any ounce of air from entering his windpipe.

"H-how?" he asked, nervously. There was no way that she would've known unless Trafalgar Law got to her cell first and informed her of everything.

"You smell of him the day you found me" Y/n continued, a sad smile grazing her lips. "I thought it was my imagination at first, but i was sure the moment you got three steps nearer. Its the reason why I was so afraid when you tried to approach me" A tear leaves her eyes as she reminisced "I was afraid you were going to hurt me as well"

"I'm sorry. I know an apology will never be enough but still, I apologize, on behalf of the town and its treatment to you and your kind" he kneeled, his head meeting the cold floor "I'm a monster. All of us are. We don't deserve forgiveness"

"What you did isnt simple. I'd be lying if I say that I've forgiven everybody or you, Hato-san" Y/n answered, her voice quiet "But I want you to know that I appreciate everything that you did for me. For saving my life, for taking responsibility of me and for helping me. In my heart, I will always carry every bit of kindness that you have shown me. I dont know if I'll ever be able to forgive you or this town since you took a big piece from my life. But please, remember that you are one of the reasons why my miserable life was a bit more tolerable"

She embraced Mayor Hato, the pegion unable to stop his tears from falling. Remorse was swallowing him whole, his feathers drooping as he mumbled a stream of "sorry" over and over until his voice grew hoarse.

The halls of the dungeon never felt liberating as before as the harpy walked towards her freedom. The weight on her talons were removed as ordered by Mayor Hato, the town doctor notified to take a better look of her injured form. Despite the weak feeling, she asked to leave the vicinity for a while, meaning to enjoy the view of a sunset after days of being incarcerated. Excitement bubbles on her chest as she opened the main doors, her new life waiting on the other side of the threshold. Her pupils dilated at the strong orange light, the color giving her fright no longer. It is the color of freedom. A color that will remind her that despite the horrors of her past, there is hope in the future, and there will be many. A smile forms on her soft lips as she took the first step outside, talons feeling the rough gravel road.

But instead of a busy street, what welcomed her was the sight of a warlord who seemed to have waited patiently of her release.

"Pack your bags Harpy-ya, you're coming with me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im soo sorry for the slow update, work got in the way (╥﹏╥). Thank you for the comments kudos and hits, Ill try to update as much as i could. And sorry for any errors, this is not beta-ed.  
> Feedback is always appreciated so comment all the way. Perhaps i can get some pointers too hehe. This is my first fic and im still struggling a bit. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
